CAT?
by Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime
Summary: CHP 5 UPDATE! Summary: Hinata keluar dari cafe dengan wajah kesal. Dimana-mana dia selalu melihat pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Maklum, Hinata sedang single. Di perjalanan pulang dari cafe, Hinata bertemu dengan seekor kucing berwarna orange. Hal aneh pun mulai terjadi. Apa hinata akan percaya dan bisa menjalaninya?
1. Chapter 1

YE...YE... YE...MY SECOND FIC... Happy reading minna..

**Summary: Hinata keluar dari cafe dengan wajah kesal. Dimana-mana dia selalu melihat pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan , Hinata sedang single. Di perjalanan pulang dari cafe, Hinata bertemu dengan seekor kucing berwarna orange. Hal aneh pun mulai terjadi. Apa hinata akan percaya dan bisa menjalaninya?**

**title: CAT?**

**Author: Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: naruto belong masashi kishimoto. Just this story belong Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance, fantasy**

**Warning: abal-abal. Gaje. Tidak masuk akal. Typo's. Alur ceritanya kecepetan. Dan warning-warning lainnya**

**-DONT LIKE DONT READ- (Remember it) **

**CHAPTER 1**

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan. Itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Bagai mana tidak? Aku seharian hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan. Sekarang hari minggu dan sudah pasti sekolah libur sekarang. Siaran di TV pun tak ada yang bagus. Aku sendirian diapartemen ini. Kalau mengajak temanku untuk kesini pun percuma. Karna setiap hari minggu mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Sementara aku? Aku belum mempunyai kekasih. Kebanyakan laki-laki enggan didekatku karna mereka menganggap aku terlalu cuek dan dingin. Bukannya aku terlalu cuek atau dingin. Cuma sifat pemalu dan gugupku yang membuatku seperti itu. Apalagi mereka hanya mempermainkan aku. mereka hanya mempermainkan aku. Aku bisa saja berubah menjadi monster kalau ada cowok yang berani-beraninya berbuat seperti itu. Dasar cowok menyebalkan!

Satu ide terlintas dikepalaku begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku berjalan-jalan sebentar? Itu ide bagus bukan? Aku lalu mengambil tas kecilku dan keluar dari apartemenku.

Diluar tidak terlalu panas, bisa dikatakan udara lumayan sejuk sekarang. Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju sebuah cafe bernama sora. Sesekali aku bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa suntukku. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku berhenti disebuah bangunan yang aku rencanakan untuk aku kunjungi. Aku lalu memasuki cafe tersebut. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang menghadap kejalanan. Aku lalu memesan ice cream choco vanilla yang menjadi ice cream favoritku. Iris ku mulai menjelajahi setiap meja yang ada dicafe ini. Ya ampun! Hampir semua tempat diisi oleh sepasang kekasih. Hanya aku yang datang sendiri kesini. Aku lalu melihat sebuah papan yang berisi sebuah pengumuman dicafe ini.

_Special food for couple_

_Free: ice cream banana fruit with honey_

_Spaghetti meatball _

_Pizza special for couple_

_*kamu dan pasangan kamu dapat memilih _

_salah satu dari yang diatas! Free_

Apa-apaan itu! Masa Cuma untuk yang punya kekasih saja. Emangnya gak ada apa menu makanan buat orang-orang single. Huh. Aku hanya meratapi nasibku. Ice cream ku sudah datang. Aku lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. Padahal ini ice cream favoriteku, tapi kenapa aku jadi tak bersemangat begini memakannya? Sepertinya keluar apartemenku tadi adalah ide yang buruk. Aku harus menghabiskan ice creamku secepatnya. Setelah selesai, Aku membayar ice creamku dan keluar dari cafe. Aku tak menghiraukan penjaga kasir yang berkata 'semoga datang kembali' hn. aku akan pergi kesini jika aku sudah dapat kekasih. Gerutuku. Langkahku tak sebersemangat tadi waktu aku pergi.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat jalan yang telah diisi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berusaha memamerkan kemesraan mereka didepan umum. Aku membuang nafas ku secara kasar. Tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti karna mendengar suara kucing. Aku melihat disekitarku. Ternyata ada sebuah kardus disisi kiri ku. Aku melihat isinya. Ternyata seekor kucing. Badannya tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Kucingnya berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan . bulunya bersih dan lebat, matanya berwarna biru langit.

"kucing yang bagus." aku lalu mengeluarkannya dari kardus. Ternyata kucing itu mempunyai kalung.

"Na-ru-to" aku mengelus-ngelus kalung kucing tersebut. Kucingnya ternyata sudah jinak. Buktinya dia tidak melawan sedikitpun ketika aku ambil. Aku lalu membawanya pulang.

"kucing sebagus ini siapa yang tega membuangnya ya?" aku masih saja memperhatikan kucing yang bagus ini. Tega sekali pemiliknya membuang kucing ini. Kucing itu hanya mengeong-ngeong dalam pelukanku. Padahal tadi aku sedang marah, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Akhirnya aku tiba diapartemenku. Aku lalu membuka pintunya dan menurunkan kucing itu. Kucing itu ternyata sangat hyperaktif. Baru aku lepaskan dia langsung mengelilingi apartemenku. Aku tertawa melihat kucing yang sangat lucu ini. Sepertinya Aku memang harus menjaganya.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat isi kulkasku.

"ketemu!" aku lalu mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkasku. Aku mengambil mangkok dan menuangkan susu tersebut. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kucing tersebut. Aku meletakkan mangkok berisi susu itu kehadapan kucing yang bernama Naruto itu.

"ayo diminum." kataku sambil berjongkok. Susu persediaanku habis dan aku pun tak memiliki makanan untuk kucing. Sepertinya aku memang harus keluar. Aku melihat jam berwarna levender yang melingkari tanganku. Jam 17.20 hampir malam. Aku mengelus-elus kepala kucing tersebut. "aku akan pergi membeli makanan. Jangan nakal ya" aku segera berdiri dan menyambar tasku.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai membeli apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku melihat jam ternyata sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.50. "hampir jam 7 malam." aku berjalan menuju apartemenku.

"memang punya kucing sedikit merepotkan. Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.". Aku membuka kunci apartemenku dan langsung masuk.

"tadaima." aku mengucapkan salam, padahal aku tau tak kan ada orang yang membalas.

"okaeri." aku masuk kedalam apartemenku. Okaeri? 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik.

"siapa yang menjawab salamku?" aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih kedalam apartemenku. Mungkin neji-nii, dia dulu memang sering keapartemenku. Dia bahkan memiliki kunci apartemenku. Tapi dia sekarang kuliah di Amerika. Apa dia sudah kembali? Semakin dalam, Aku melihat seorang pria sedang duduk didekat dapurku dan menghadap kejendela. Aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku. Terkejut! Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Dia bukan neji-nii san.

Aku takut kalau dia pencuri. Aku takut kalau dia mau berbuat hal aneh terhadapku.

"k-kau siapa?" ucapku terbata. Dia melihatku. Pemuda yang tampan. Rambutnya kuning jabrik. Kulit tan, ada 3 garis seperti kumis kucing yang terdapat dikedua pipinya, matanya berwarna biru langit. Biru langit? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata itu!

"hay! Aku naruto!" dia melambai kearahku.

"Na-naruto? Naruto bu-bukannya kucing?" ini tak mungkin. Apa aku sedang terditur dan bermimpi sekarang? Tapi ini mimpi yang aneh sekali.

"aku memang kucing itu." aku terduduk dan menutup mulutku.

"i-ini tidak mungkin. Ma-mana ada ku-kucing jadi manusia! Ini mimpi!" dia mendekatiku.

"ittai..." dia mencubit pipi chubbyku.

"ini bukan mimpi! dan Aku memang kucing itu-ttebayo! Ceritanya panjang kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti itu!" ucapnya.

"sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan! Aku lapar, apa ada makanan?" dia mengambil barang belanjaanku. Aku masih syok atas kejadian ini. Aku lalu berdiri. Tapi kakiku masih bergetar.

"waah.. ada ramen-ttebayo!" dia riang sekali.

"Na-Naruto?" dia melihat kearahku.

"ehm. Ada apa umm..."

"hinata. Panggil saja aku hinata." sela ku.

"bi-bisa kau ce-ceritakan bagaimana kau b-bisa menjadi manusia?" dia berhenti membongkar-bongkar barang belanjaanku.

"aku tidak berubah menjadi manusia-ttebayo. Aku memang manusia. Tapi berubah menjadi kucing. Waktu itu aku meminum ramuan aneh, makanya aku seperti ini." dia menghela nafas.

"kalau matahari terbit aku akan berubah menjadi kucing dan ketika matahari terbenam, aku akan menjadi manusia lagi!" aku menangguk-angguk.

"a-apa ramuan itu ada pe-penawarnya?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"entahlah. Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang berbagai penawar ramuan ajaib. Katanya aku bisa kembali seperti semula karna cinta. Tapi aku tak tau cinta itu apa-ttebayo!"aku langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"ma-masa kau tak tau cinta itu apa?" dia menggeleng. dia lalu duduk dikursi.

"a-apa kau punya orang tua?" dia menggeleng. wajah naruto berubah menjadi menyedihkan.

"gomen naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud.." dia hanya mengangguk. "tak apa."

"a-apa kau punya···" aku menjeda kalimatku. "pu-punya kekasih?" dia memasang tampang bingung.

"kekasih itu apa-ttebayo?" masa dia tidak tau kekasih itu apa? Dia itu terlalu polos atau memang tidak tau. aku mulai berpikir.

"kekasih itu··· bisa dibilang lawan jenis orang yang ada disisimu. Dekat denganmu. Dan juga∙∙∙ mencintaimu"

Apa dia mengerti? Jujur, aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia itu bisa berubah menjadi kucing. Dia memang memiliki 3 garis seperti kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, tapi.. masa pria ehem, setampan dia bisa berubah menjadi kucing?

"oh, aku mengerti." dia mengangguk ngangguk. Senangnya dia bisa mengerti.

"orang yang dekat denganku ya? umm∙∙∙ yang dekat denganku ya Cuma kamu Hinata. Hanya kita berdua yang ada disini. Berarti kamu sekarang menjadi kekasihku!" katanya riang! mendengarnya kau langsung sweatdrop. dia memperlihat cengirannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"ma-maksudnya bukan ja-jaraknya yang de-dekat naruto. begini∙∙∙ kekasih itu adalah orang yang me-mencintai kamu dan k-kamu juga mencintainya! Biasanya sih kamu b-berdebar ka-kalau didekatnya." dia mendekat kearahku. Wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm.

"aku∙∙∙ aku mencintai mu Hinata!" wajahku memerah.

"e-eh? Ba-bagaimana bisa, ki-kita kan baru ke-kenal" ucapku terbata.

"entahlah. Tapi jantungku berdebar dengan cepat sekarang!" dia memegang dadanya. sebenarnya jantungku juga. Tapi aku tak tau ini bisa dikatakan perasaan cinta atau apa.

'ting nong ting nong' aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu apartemenku. Aku lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut pink memelukku.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" dia memelukku dengan erat.

"kau tau, pernyataan cintaku tadi diterima oleh Sasuke-kun! Sekarang hanya kau yang jomblo diantara kita bertiga. Kau juga harus mencari pacar hinata!" dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk keapartemenku. pacar? Satu pemikiran baru saja terlintas dikepalaku. Gawat Naruto! Bagaimana nanti kalau Sakura tau ada seorang cowok diapartemenku?

"hai!" seseorang menyapa dengan riang. Aku memutar badanku perlahan. Kami-sama, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menyapa Sakura. Sakura menganga melihat seorang pria tampan diapartemenku dan dengan riangnya menyapa sakura.

"ka-kau siapa?" tanya sakura terbata karna terkejut.

"aku Namikaze naruto. Kekasihnya Hinata!" sakura melihatku dengan tatapan –kau- harus –menceritakan- semuanya-

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku erbisik ketelinganya.

"aku hanya memperkenalkan diri kok!" dasar baka! dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Aku mengajak sakura untuk duduk disofa.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya sakura to the point.

"se-sejak∙∙∙" aku masih berpikir.

"baru saja∙∙∙ aku baru menyatakan cintaku pada hinata-chan. Dan dia menerimanya" chan? kami-sama tolong aku. Aku bahkan baru tau namanya. Aku tak tau umurnya berapa, asal usulnya atau semua yang menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"begitu∙∙∙ kau tinggal dimana naruto?"

"aku~"

"di-dia akan menginap disini se-sementara, karna dia ti-tinggal diluar ko-kota!" aku memotong perkataan naruto.

"apa kalian tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" *blush* mencurigakan? Dia bahkan tak tau kekasih itu apa? Apa lagi 'sesuatu' yang mencurigakan seperti itu.

"ti-tidak Sakura-chan. Na-naruto itu orang baik-baik. Dia tak a-akan mungkin me-melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapku." Naruto tertawa.

"aku mencintai Hinata-chan. Mana mungkin aku berbuat buruk padanya-ttebayo!" *blush* wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"ya ya ya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang dengan tulus menjagamu Hinata-chan, sekarang aku bisa sedikit tenang. Oh ya hari sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa Hinata-chan, Naruto." sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah kami berdua dan keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku menutup pintu dan menghela nafas lega. Aku melihat jam dinding, sudah jam 21.00 aku juga sudah mengantuk sekarang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidurku. Aku merebahkan badanku yang cukup letih sekarang. Aku lalu menutup mataku. Tapi tiba—tiba mataku terbuka kembali, karna tangan seseorang sedang memeluk pinggangku.

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia terkejut mendengar suaraku dan tersungkur kebawah tempat tidur.

"ittai!" pekiknya.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" dia masih menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang mungkin terasa sakit.

"kenapa kau tidur dikasur ku?" dia berdiri.

"kasur disini Cuma satu Hinata. Aku tak tau harus tidur dimana lagi!" dia memelas.

"tu-tunggu sebentar." aku beranjak dari kasur dan membuka lemariku. Aku lalu mengeluarkan selimut tebal.

"ka-kau tidur dibawah ya Naruto! Aku sudah mempersiapkan selimut tebal dibawah." dia melihatku.

"kenapa hinata-chan? Kenapa kita tidak tidur berdua saja?" katanya dengan tampang watados. Dia memang polos. Sabar hinata! Dia tidak tau apa yang diucapkannya.

"be-begini naruto! A-aku tak bisa tidur be-berdua denganmu, ka-karna tempat ti-tidurnya tidak cu-cukup besar. Jadi kamu ti-tidur dibawah ya!" wajahnya terlihat kecewa tapi dia mengangguk mendengar perkataanku. Syukurlah dia mengerti dengan perkataanku yang asal-asalan barusan.

TBC

Haha... gimana minna..

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: CAT?**

**Author: Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: naruto belong masashi kishimoto. Just this story belong Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance, fantasy.**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typo's. Alur ceritanya kecepetan. Dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**-DONT LIKE DONT READ- (Remember it) **

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karna cahaya matahari sudah merambat masuk melalui kelopak mataku. aku langsung berdiri dan melihat baru tersadar kalau sekarang aku harus sekolah. Aku melihat selimut tebal dibawah kakiku.

"Naruto?" Ternyata dia sudah berbuah menjadi kucing kembali. Dia masih tertidur. Aku lalu mengambil handukku dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi aku masih berpikir. Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja kerumahnya? Ah sudahlah, setidaknya aku memiliki teman disini. Aku yakin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku.

.

.

.

"selamat Sakura!" Ino memeluk sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan berita itu, karna kemarin aku sudah mendengarnya.

"oh ya, apa kamu tau Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"mana aku tau? Kau kan belum memberitahukannya!" Sakura melirik kearahku. Aku hanya memandangnya engan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Hinata-chan juga baru jadian!" Ino melongo karna berita Sakura. Dia lalu melirikku.

"KYAA! Akhirnya kita semua mempunyai pasangan!" teriak Ino. Kenapa mereka begitu terlihat gembira? Huh, andai mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan baru jadian dengan siapa?" tanya Ino.

"nama pacarnya Namikaze Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut kuning jabrik. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia cukup tampan! Walaupun dia agak seperti kucing, karna memiliki 3 garis seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya." ucap Sakura. Bukan seperti kucing, tapi dia memang bisa berubah seperti kucing. Ucapku dalam hati.

"yang benar? Kau kenalan dengannya dimana Hinata?" Ino melihatku dengan wajah ingin tau. Aku berusaha mencari jawaban.

"etto∙∙∙ aku~ aku bertemu dengnnya dicafe 2 bulan yang lalu!" kataku berbohong. Mungkin kalau aku menceritakan semuanya, aku kurang yakin kalau mereka bisa percaya dengan ku. Palingan mereka menganggap daya imajinasi ku terlalu tinggi.

"aku senang sekali! akhirnya kita bisa berkencan bersama-sama!" aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"a-apa?"

"itu ide bagus Ino. Bagaimana kalau besok malam jam 8 dicafé Sora. Disana lagi diadakan menu untuk para pasangan loh!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Kami-sama bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kalau Naruto melakukan hal-hal aneh bagaimana?

"yosh! Aku memang tak ada acara besok, dan kuharap Sai-kun juga tak punya acara! Bagaimana dengan mu Hinata?" Ino menyenggol lenganku

"a-aku..aku tanyakan pada Naruto-kun dulu ya!" kun? Sepertinya aku memang harus memanggilnya dengan suffix itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tiba diapartemenku jam 2 siang. Aku menghela nafasku. Aku tak menyangka akan berpacaran dengan manusia yang akan berubah menjadi kucing pada matahari terbit dan kembali lagi menjadi manusia pada matahari terbenam. Apalagi dia juga tinggal di apartemenku, takutnya orang-orang menyangka kami akan berbuat hal aneh. Jangan berbuat seperti 'itu'. Kekasih saja dia tidak tau!

"tadaima." ucapku. Baru aku masuk, aku sudah disambut oleh suara kucing.

"meow..meow.." Naruto mengelus-eluskan badannya ke kaki ku. Untung saja aku tak takut dengan kucing seperti Matsuri. Aku berjongkok dihadapan Naruto.

"kamu sudah makan Naruto?" dia menjilat bulunya.

"meow.." aduh! kenapa Dia terlihat manis sekali sih ketika menjadi kucing? aku berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan satu cup ramen untuk Naruto. Aku yakin dia tak akan mau memakan makanan kucing. dia hanya berputar-putar disekitar kakiku. Setelah 3 menit aku membuka tutup cup ramen tersebut. Kalau ada orang yang melihat, pasti mereka akan mengataiku aneh karna memberi makan kucing dengan ramen. Tapi begitulah, sepertinya Naruto hanya menyukai ramen. Dia makan dengan lahap. Aku hanya memandangi dia makan dengan lahap.

"meow.." dia melihat kearahku.

"lanjutkan saja." aku melangkah kekamar untuk mengganti baju seragamku. Aku melihat jam dinding sudah jam 3 sore. 3 jam lagi dia bakal berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Hah, terkadang aku mensyukuri Naruto ada disini. Tapi terkadang aku juga merasa menyesal dia ada disini. apa yang aku pikirkan? Kalau aku mengusirnya dia akan tinggal dimana? Apa aku akan membiarkannya terlantar? Tidak.. itu bukan sifatku. aku keluar kamar dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Aku melihat Naruto yang seharusnya sedang makan didapur. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat aku bersantai sambil menonton tv. Ternyata dia disana dan sedang bermalas-malasan. Aku duduk dikursi santaiku. Dia melihatku dan melompat kearahku. Sekarang dia sedang duduk diatas pahaku. Aku mengelus-elus bulanya yang sangat lembut. Mungkin karna kelelahan tak sadar aku sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka karna rasanya kakiku keram. Reflek, Aku melihat jam dinding di apartemenku.

"sudah jam 18.20 ya?" aku melihat keatas pahaku. Kepala seseorang sedang tertidur diatas pahaku. Aku melihat rambutnya.

"Na-naruto-kun?" dia sedang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Aku mengelus-elus pipi tannya. Pipi yang terdapat 3 garis seperti kumis kucing. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengelus pipi seorang pria. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, aku sedikit malu saat tatapan kami bertemu. Aku juga menghentikan aktifitasku yang membuat nya terganggu.

"kenapa berhenti?" dia menatap mataku. melihat dia menatap seperti itu, aku hanya membuang muka ku kearah lain.

"lanjutkan saja.." dia memejamkan matanya kembali. Aku pikir dia akan marah karna aku mengelus-elus pipinya. dengan takut-takut, aku menempelkan tanganku kembali pada pipinya. Dia tersenyum, senyumnya itu membuatnya semakin tampan.

"posisi seperti ini sangat enak ya!" katanya. Wajahku memerah, dia masih menutup matanya sehingga wajah merahku mungkin tak nampak olehnya.

"arrghh.." aku mengerang. Kakiku terasa benar-benar keram sekarang.

"ada apa?" tanyanya pada ku.

"Na-naruto-kun, bisa kau du-duk sebentar, ka-kakiku keram!" mendengar perkataanku dia langsung terduduk. Sekarang sudah terasa lebih baik.

"sayang.. padahal aku ingin berlama-lama seperti itu." dia memajukan mulutnya kedepan. Dia memang terlihat sangat lucu sekarang.

"a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Na-Naruto-kun." dia melihatku.

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" sekarang posisinya menghadap kearahku.

"a-apa kau ingat dimana kau tinggal?" aku masih menunggu responnya. Dia menggeleng.

"meminum ramuan itu telah membuat setengah dari ingatan ku menghilang-ttebayo!"aku menyamakan posisi ku dengannya.

"begitu. Oh ya Naruto-kun, gara-gara kamu besok kita akan pergi kencan!" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kencan itu ap~"

"pokoknya kau harus ikut! Be-besok aku a-akan membelikan baju yang b-bagus untukmu." Ya, walaupun pasti akan menguras isi tabunganku. Tapi tak mungkin kan aku membawa nya pergi kencan dengan pakaian seperti ini? Hanya memakai kaos biasa dan celana jeans yang juga biasa. Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang fashion, tapi aku masih bisa menilai mana yang modis atau tidak.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong umur mu berapa?" dia menutup matanya, mungkin mencoba mengingat.

"hmm.. sekarang umurku 19 tahun." 19 tahun? Berarti dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari ku. Dia sudah dewasa, tetapi tingkah lakunya masih seperti anak-anak. Kruuuyukk'. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"hehehe... aku lapar-ttebayo!" aku beranjak dari sofa untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"kau ini. merepotkan saja." dia hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya. Aku sedang tidak mood memasak hari ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau aku membuat ramen sekarang?" aku langsung membuka tutup cup ramen. Aku berbiacara tanpa menghadap ke Naruto-kun. Tanpa aku sadari, ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"ide bagus-ttebayo." dia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku dari belakang. wajahku memerah karna saking dekatnya.

"Na-naruto-kun bisa kau le-lepaskan pelukanmu?" bukannya melepaskan dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tidak mau, aku nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini." aku hanya menghela nafas. Dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak bisa melawannya, karna setiap menatap matanya aku menjadi err~ lupakan. Lagi pula, aku yakin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku.

Dia masih memelukku. "ramennya sudah siap!" akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku.

"ramen itu rasanya sangat enak-ttebayo!" dia bersemangat sekali. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya seperti itu setiap hari. Sepertinya aku harus mencintai dia juga agar dia bisa kembali. Cinta? Ngomong-ngomong soal Cinta, Aku jadi teringat ingat sesuatu. Kenapa dia belum juga berubah menjadi manusia, kalau ramuan itu penawarnya adalah cinta?

"aku selesai!" dalam waktu beberapa detik dia menghabiskan satu cup ramen? Yang benar saja! Kalau begini terus aku bisa mendadak jatuh miskin.

Aku melihat jam di dinding. 19.10. masih sempat. Dari pada besok Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?

"Na-naruto-kun.."

"hm, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"ba-bagaimana kalau k-kita membeli b-bajunya sekarang saja. Ka-karna aku t-tak tau selera dan ukuran b-badanmu"

"baiklah.."

Kakiku kulangkahka menuju kamar untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil tasku. Tentu saja sebelumnya aku memeriksa pintu apa sudah dikunci atau belum. Aku takut Naruto akan masuk seenaknya dengan tampang watados nya itu. Dia itu memang polos atau pura-pura polos sih? Aku mulai mengacak-ngacak baju didalam lemariku. Sepertinya sekarang lebih cocok memakai baju santai. Aku mengambil baju kaos lengan pendekku dan celana jeans diatas lutut. Aku memang lebih suka simple dari pada memakai baju yang ribet. Aku menatap wajahku didepan cermin. Hanya butuh memakai bedak.

"selesai." aku mengambil tas kecil berwarna lavenderku.

Pintu sudah kubuka. Ternyata Naruto sedang memakai sepatunya. Aku mengambil sandal dengan tali yang harus diikat sampai mata kaki. Simple.

"ayo." aku dan Naruto-kun keluar dari apartemen.

"kita akan kemana Hinata-chan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki ini.

"ki-kita akan pergi ke Mall."

"Mall?" dia memasang mode berpikir.

"Oh aku tau, sepertinya memoriku sudah mulai berangsur-angsur kembali!" syukurlah. Semoga kau bisa mengingat semuanya Naruto-kun. Batinku dalam hati.

"mall-nya d-dekat sini, ja-jadi kita berjalan kaki saja." dia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Diperjalanan kami melihat banyak pasangan yang berpegangan tangan. Sepertinya Naruto menyadari itu. Dia melirik kearahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku agar rona merah dipipiku tak kelihatan olehnya. Ternyata memiliki kekasih itu enak sekali ya. Maklum, aku baru kali ini memiliki kekasih. Walaupun Naruto orang yang polos, sepertinya dia bisa dikategorikan pria yang romantis.

"Naruto-kun!" seseorang berambut pirang panjang berlari mendekati kami. Naruto melepaskan genggamannnya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut pirang yang ia biarkan terurai itu memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat seseorang yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"aku merindukan mu! Kau dari mana saja?" gadis itu masih saja memeluk Naruto. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit didadaku sekarang. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan gadis itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Dan.. kau siapa?" raut wajah gadis itu seperti terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

"ka-kau tak ingat denganku? Aku Shion pacarmu!" naruto membulatkan matanya. Aku terkejut dan dengan reflek menutup mulutku. Pacar? Naruto-kun ada pacar? Lalu kenapa dia bilang dia tidak tau segala yang berhubungan tentang cinta?

"pacarku Hinata-chan, bukan Shion. Seingatku, aku tidak mempunyai pacar selain Hinata-chan, mungkin kau salah orang." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hi-hinata-chan? Maksudmu gadis ini? Tunggu.." dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Didalam foto itu Naruto sedang merangkul gadis yang katanya namanya Shion. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Sepertinya itu memang Naruto.

"tapi aku benar-benar tak ingat. Maaf, kami harus pergi." Naruto menggenggam erat tanganku dan berlari dari gadis pirang itu.

"Hinata-chan, lari!" reflek aku mengikuti Naruto-kun yang berlari.

"Hei tunggu! Urusan kita belum selesai Naruto-kun!" Naruto tetap saja berlari sambi menggenggam erat tanganku. Sambil berlari Naruto masih saja mengomel.

"ada-ada saja, aku tak mungkin menyukai orang selain Hinata-chan. Dia pasti hanya mengaku-ngaku!"

Mungkin gadis itu memang pacarnya. Dia kan kehilangan setengah dari ingatannya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa benar itu bukan kekasih Naruto-kun? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Naruto ikut berhenti dan melihat kearahku.

"ada apa?"

"a-apa kau be-benar-benar tak ingat apapun tentang gadis itu?" dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"jangan dipikirkan! Aku itu kekasih Hinata-chan! Ingat itu baik-baik."

"benarkah?"

"hm.." dia mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. ada perasaan senang dihatiku ketika dia berbicara seperti itu.

"ayo, nanti mallnya tutup." aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali. bagaimana nasib gadis itu ya? Entahlah, aku juga tak tau.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana diatas lutut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"kencan kita itu di café Naruto-kun. bukan di pantai." dia masuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Aku masih menunggu dia memakai pakaian yang akan dipakainya. Sambil menunggu Naruto-kun keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku jua ikut mencari pakaian apa yang cocok digunakan Naruto-kun. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Dia keluar. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku saat iakeluar dari ruang ganti. hei Gaya macam apaan itu?

"ha.. ha..ha.. Naruto-kun sangat culun sekali dengan baju seperti itu, seperti baju diera 80-an. Ganti!" (bayangin aja baju di era 80-an. Malas buat deskripsinya) dia kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dadaku. kemudian Aku melihat jam yang melingkar manis ditanganku. Setelah ini aku akan pergi membeli perlengkapan Naruto-kun. Padahal sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengusirnya dari rumahku. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh tiap aku melihat senyum dan matanya. 'kreek' . Aku melihat ke arah ruang ganti.

"bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Wajahku bersemu merah melihat penampilannya.

"wah.. Na-naruto-kun sangat err~ keren.." dia keluar dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam sakunya. dia memakai kemeja dengan kaos didalamnya. dia tidak mengancingkan kemeja itu dan membiarkan kaos didalamnya terlihat. itu Membuat tubuhnya yang bagus itu sedikit tercetak. Dia memakai celana jeans panjang yang sangat pas dikakinya. Mungkin karna dia tinggi jadi jeans itu memang bagus untuknya. Rambut pirangnya yang agak acak-acakan itu menambah kesan tampannya, apalagi tampangnya yang memang err~ tampan itu. Dia terlihat sangat~ keren.

"kau saja yang baru menyadari betapa kerennya aku, Hinata-chan." dia mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"ayo, tu-tukar kembali b-baju mu. Oh ya, setelah ini kita a-akan membeli baju ru-rumah dan beberapa p-perlengkapan untukmu." Naruto-kun mengangguk dan kembali masuk ruang ganti. untung saja aku termasuk keluarga kaya. Aku juga sering menabung uang lebih yang dikirimi oleh tou-san. Tou-san memang selalu mengirimkan uang lebih padaku. Tapi aku malas untuk memakainya. Paling aku akan memakai untuk membeli makanan dan buku.

aku tak tau apa perlengkapan yang harus dibeli Naruto-kun. Jadi aku memberikan uang padanya, dan membiarkan dia memilih apa yang dia butuhkan.

Aku hanya mengikuti dia yang berbelanja perlengkapannya. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pakaian-pakaian yang ada ditempat ini. Paling aku akan membeli pakaian bila Ino atau Sakura yang mendesakku.

"apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku pada Naruto-kun. Dia mengangguk.

"ayo kita pergi kekasir." aku hanya mengangguk merespon ajakannya. Tinggal serumah dengannya memang agak merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menelantarkannya begitu saja.

"be-belanjaan mu banyak sekali!" dia hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"mau bagai mana lagi, aku memang membutuhkan semuanya." aku menghela nafasku. Dia mengembalikan sisa uang yang tidak terpakai padaku.

"apa persedian ramen kita masih ada Hinata-chan?" aku mengangguk.

"sa-sangat banyak malahan. K-kau kan selalu memesan ra-ramen tiap aku pergi keluar." dia hanya nyengir-nyegir gaje. Dia memegang 3 kantong plastik besar. Aku saja yang perempuan paling banyak akan berbelanja hanya satu kantong plastik. Dia malah 3.

Kami meninggalkan Mall lalu pulang ke apartemen dengan berjalan kaki. Aku membawa satu kantong plastik yang tidak terlalu berat. Sebenarnya Naruto-kun tak mau menyusahkanku untuk membawanya. Tetapi aku mendesak, karna kelihatannya Naruto-kun akan sangat letih kalau membawa 3 kantong sekaligus. Apalagi aku ini termasuk orang yang tidak tegaan.

Sampai diapartemen aku langsung menghempaskan badanku diatas sofa. Aku melihat jam yang yang tergantung didinding.

"sudah jam 10 malam. aku ngantuk. Oyasumi Naruto-kun." aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidurku, dan langsung tertidur.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Divaa dah update kilat kan? Apa chapter ini udah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya? Divaa harap juga begitu. Soal alur yang kecepetan, entah kenapa divaa gak bisa negrubah alurnya jadi lambat. Divaa masih masih baru disini, jadi masih perlu bantuan dari minna semua. Divaa terima kritik dan sarannya, kecuali flame-flame yang gak jelas.**

**Divaa juga mau ngucapin terimakasih banget sama:**

**Bubble bee, Diane Ungu, , Neko La Piercee****,**** Bunshin Anugrah ET, , kirei- neko, , Mangekyooo JumawanBluez , , Akira no Rinnegan, dan Stella Hime**.

**Thanks udah review.**

**Yang udah baca jangan lupa Review juga yaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: CAT?**

**Author: Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: naruto belong masashi kishimoto. Just this story belong Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: romance, fantasy**

**Warning:AU. OOC. Typo's. Alur ceritanya kecepetan. Dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**-DONT LIKE DONT READ- (Remember it) **

**Happy reading minna...**

**Chapter 3**

"meow meow.." aku tersentak karna mendengar suara mengeong. Aku membuka mata beriris Amethyst ku dengan perlahan. Aku duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tanganku. Iris ku menatap ke arah jam weker diatas meja kecil. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sudah menggunakan seragam sekolah. Aku takut kalau memakainya didalam kamar, Naruto bakal masuk seenaknya. Walaupun dia berwujud kucing sekarang tapi kan dia tetap Naruto, seseorang yang memiliki jiwa manusia.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan rambut indigo ku dengan handuk.

"meow meow.." aku melihat kebawah kakiku dan aku langsung saja merunduk.

"aku akan pergi sekolah.. oh ya! Kita akan pergi kencan nanti malam, jadi kamu harus siap-siap." aku mengelus bulunya yang halus. Mungkin orang yang mendegar percakapanku dengan naruto yang sedang berwujud kucing akan menganggapku orang gila. Apalagi berbicara soal kencan? Aku lalu berdiri dan menuju kaca riasku. Aku menyisir rambutku dan memoleskan bedak tipis diwajahku. Selesai!

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya memandang kejendela, melihat langit biru yang sewarna dengan mata Naruto-kun. Apa aku mulai mencintainya? Cinta ya? aku jadi ingat tentang dia~ pria yang selama ini aku cintai diam-diam.. dia cinta pertamaku. Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja soal itu.

"baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa tugas yang saya berikan." sensei berambut perak itu keluar dari kelas kami. Aku memasukkan peralatan sekolahku kedalam tas sekolah.

"Hinata." seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh.

"ah, Sakura-chan?" dia lalu duduk diatas mejaku.

"aku ke apartemenmu sebentar ya! Kata Sasuke-kun, dia akan menjemputku diapartemenmu. Dia ada urusan sekitar setengah jam." aku hanya mengangguk.

"kencan kita nanti malam jangan lupa ya!" Ino menghampiri kami.

"yosh! mana mungkin aku bisa lupa!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku pergi dengan Sai-kun dulu ya! Jaa!" Ino melambai kearah kami. Sai dan Ino memang pasangan yang serasi. Walaupun sifat mereka memang terbalik. Tapi bukannya pasangan itu saling melengkapi?

"ayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"i-iya.."

Kami keapartemenku dengan berjalan kaki. Apartemenku memang dekat dengan sekolah. Diperjalanan sakura asik saja mengoceh tak jelas. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, gelengan, iya atau tidak.

kenapa seperti itu? karna Dari tadi sakura hanya berbicara tentang Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, seperti tak ada pembicaraan yang lebih menarik dari pada itu. Kalau aku fans Sasuke mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang menarik, sayangnya aku bukan pengemar Sasuke.

"padahal mereka tau aku pacarnya Sasuke-kun. Tapi mereka selalu saja mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun! Iya kan Hinata?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai diapartemenku. Aku membuka kunci apartemenku.

"tadaima."

"meow." meow? Aku melihat kebawah kaki ku. Gawat, aku lupa kalau Naruto berubah menjadi kucing kalau siang hari.

"kucing? Sejak kapan kau memiliki kucing Hinata?" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahiku.

"a-ano.. etto.. etto.. Naruto-kun yang memberikannya padaku." Kami-sama semoga dia percaya.

"kyaa! Kucingmu bagus sekali Hinata. Naruto memang pandai memilih." sakura menggendong kucing itu lalu menegelus-ngeluskan kucing itu kepipinya. Aku mencoba membayangkan Naruto sedang berbubah menjadi manusia lalu Sakura menggosok-gosokkan pipi Naruto kepipinya.

"arrggh..!" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku.

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" aku menggeleng lemah.

"tidak apa-apa.." aku terenyum berusaha meyakikan. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan hal yang tadi.

"Na-ru-to." sakura mengeja sebuah nama yang ada di kalung kucing tersebut.

"Naruto eh? Kenapa nama kucing ini sama dengan Naruto?" aku menggaruk pipiku.

"a-ano.. Naruto-kun se-sengaja iya, sengaja memberikan nama itu, tapi panggilannya ditukar menjadi Naru." Sakura memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"a-apa?" keringat dingin keluar dari dahiku melihat tatapan Sakura yang mulai mendekat kearahku.

"bagaimana kalau aku memanggilnya Naru-chan? Itu kedengarannya bagus! Boleh kan Hinata-chan?" aku menghela nafas lega. Aku pikir apa yang akan terjadi, ternyata hanya itu.

"ten-tentu saja."

Sakura masih asik mengelus-elus bulu lembut kucing Naruto.

"andai Sasuke-kun juga memberikan sesuatu padaku.. sayang, dia tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu romantis saja dia tidak pernah." ucap sakura lirih. Andai Sakura tau, Naruto juga tak pernah membelikanku apa-apa. Malahan aku yang harus mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyak pada Naruto. Poor Hinata.

"mungkin Sasuke-san tidak bisa berlaku romantis, tapi setidaknya dia mencintaimu kan?" Sakura yang tadi hanya melihat kekucing yang sedang dielusnya, menoleh kearahku.

"benar juga.. Setidaknya dia mencintaiku.. itu saja sudah cukup!" aku tersenyum.

'ting nong' sakura berdiri dari sofa.

"mungkin itu Sasuke-kun." dia berlari menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Dia langsung memeluk sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" kedua alis sasuke menyatu.

"ada apa Sakura?" Sakura hanya menggeleng. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan! Jaa!" Sakura melambai kearahku. Aku lalu menutup pintu apartmenku.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam 17:59. 1 menit lagi Naruto akan berubah menjadi manusia. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh kucingnya Naruto. Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat cahaya itu. Lalu cahaya itu lambat laun memudar dengan sendirinya, dan didepanku sudah ada sosok cowok tampan yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. *blush* wajahku memerah sekarang.

"ba-baiklah Naruto-kun. Kita Cuma p-punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk siap-siap. Ki-kita akan berangkat sekitar setengah de-delapan, ok?" dia mengangguk. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dia siap-siap saja karna aku telah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Sambil menunggu dia yang sedang bersiap-siap, aku mengambil sebuah novel bercover ungu yang belum sempat aku selesaikan membacanya. Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang cewek yang selama ini menunggu pujaan hatinya untuk mencintainya, tapi setelah beberapa tahun, cintanya belum juga terbalas. Aku penasaran dengan jalan cerita dan ending novel itu.

'drrt drrt drrt' aku menoleh kesamping meja yang ada disofa. Aku lalu mengambil ponselku yang sebelumnya bergetar.

From: ino-chan

'Hinata-chan, kau tak lupa kan dengan janji kita?'

Aku membalas pesan ino dengan mengetikkan beberapa huruf. Aku memeriksa pesanku sebelum menekan tombol 'send'

'kreek' aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto-kun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarku sambil terenyum. Dia terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Aku lalu menutup novel yang tadi aku baca dan meletakkan novel itu kembali ke-rak buku.

"s-sepertinya kamu sudah siap!"

"tentu"

.

.

.

.

Kami tiba dicafé Sora dan langsung disambut oleh Sakura dan Ino. Aku memeluk mereka berdua, sementara Naruto-kun sedang bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

Aku lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto-kun.

"oh, jadi dia yang namanya Namikaze Naruto?" tanya ino menoleh kearahku. Aku mengangguk.

"seleramu tinggi juga Hinata-chan." mendengar penuturan Ino, wajahku tambah lama tambah memerah.

"perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino." ino mengulur tangannya didepan Naruto. Naruto balik menyalaminya.

"Namikaze Naruto." mereka lalu melepskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"aku sudah memesankan makanan, jadi kalian tinggal menunggu saja." kata Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" suara melengking seorang gadis terdengar dengan keras. Kami menoleh dan mendapati cewek pirang itu. Dia~ la..gi. dia langsung meemeluk Naruto. Teman-temanku membelalakkan matanya.

"kau~ kau gadis yang waktu itu." kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku susah payah mencari mu kemana-kemana. Ternyata kau disini."

"hei kau!" gadis itu menoleh kearah ino.

"kau siapa?" gadis itu berbalik dan mendekat kearah Ino.

"perkenalkan, namaku Shion. Pacarnya Naruto-kun" Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"p-pacar?" tanya sakura.

"hei! Dia bukan pacarku! aku saja tak tau namanya siapa." naruto mulai berdiri.

"ini salah paham!" kata naruto menegaskan.

"maaf, tapi tolong jangan ganggu acara kencan kami. Bukannya kau telah mendengar perkataan Naruto-kun? Dan aku rasa dia sudah berbicara seperti itu kan kemarin?" aku yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Gadis itu melihat tajam kearahku.

"KAU~ kau yang membuat Naruto-kun tak mengingatku lagi! Dasar Cewek Sialan!" mendengar suara Shion yang keras, sekarang semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"tolong KELUAR! Jangan ganggu acara kami." Sakura menegaskan. Tatapan shion masih sama tajamnya seperti tadi.

"ini belum selesai!" Dia lalu berlari meninggalkan kami.

Ino duduk kembali kekursinya. "bisa kau jelaskan dia siapa Naruto?" tanya sakura.

"dia~ aku tak tau namanya. Waktu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata, dia tiba-tiba datang padaku dan mengaku kalau aku pacarnya. Aku saja belum pernah melihatnya-ttebayo!"

"itu benar." mereka melihat kearahku.

"Naruto-kun tidak mengenal Shion. Aku yakin itu."

"sudahlah, harusnya kita sekarang bersenang-senangkan." kata sai. Sementara sasuke hanya duduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"yosh! Memang itu yang akan kita lakukan" kata ino bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dari tidur nyenyakku. Kencan tadi malam membuatku sangat letih. Sekarang hari minggu, jadi aku tak perlu terburu-buru. Setelah makan dicafe kami lalu menuju sebuah festival yang baru dibuka kemarin malam. Aku mengikuti Sakura dan Ino untuk berbelanja kesana kemari.

Seingatku aku langsung tertidur ketika memasuki mobil. Ah, mungkin Naruto-kun yang menggendongku kemari. Tapi kenapa baju ku bertukar begini. Seingatku aku memakai dress berwarna ungu dan putih, tapi sekarang aku sedang memakai baju tidur. Apa dia? Apa Naruto-kun yang menukarnya? Apa dia melihat~ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Wajahku mulai bersemu merah. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk mendingin kan kepalaku. Hinata, kalau memang dia yang menukarnya bagaimana? Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sudah memakai pakaian rumah. Aku mencari-cari Naruto-kun disudut-sudut kamarku. Hah. Mungkin dia diruang tamu. Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dia sedang duduk diatas sofa. Dia lalu melihat kearahku.

"meow..." aku menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sereal dan susu. Sambil memegang mangkuk tersebut aku melangkah kearah naruto-kun yang duduk sambil menonton tv. Aku meletakkan satu mangkuk diatas karpet. Dia lalu turun dari sofa dan memakan serealnya.

Aku teringat sesuatu, aku harus mencari apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Naruto-kun. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan serealku. Setelah selesai minum, aku melangkah kekamar dan mengambil laptopku. Aku keluar kamar dengan sebuah laptop ditanganku. Aku lalu meletakkan laptopku diatas meja di ruang tamu dan menghidupkannya. Aku langsung membuka GOOGLE dan mencari semua yang berhubungan dengan yang dialami naruto.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah artikel yang pas. Aku langsung membuka artikel tersebut dan membacanya.

'Selamat datang di blog saya! Perkenalkan nama saya Mark Justin. Saya akan menceritakan pada kalian tentang pengalaman yang saya alami. Mungkin ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi ini memang yang pengalaman yang saya alami. Dulu saya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah minuman aneh. Minuman itu begitu menggiurkan untuk diminum, apalagi saya waktu itu sedang sangat haus.

Saya lalu meminum minuman itu, tapi tiba-tiba saya berubah menjadi seekor kelinci kecil. Saya tak ingat apa-apa. Atau bisa dibilang saya kehilangan sebagian dari memori saya. Yang saya ingat hanya nama dan beberapa memori yang samar-samar saya ingat. Ketika tiba malam hari, saya berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Pada malam itu saya langsung mencari keperpustakan Unique yang ada dikota saya. Perpustakaan itu memiliki buku tentang sihir dan ramuan ramuan. Beruntung dikota saya memiliki perpustakaan itu. Saya mencari buku yang berhubungan~'

Aku harus mencari intinya. Artikel ini sangat panjang aku bisa capek membacanya. Aku menggerakkan cursor ku kebawah. Sampai menemukan intinya.

'Yap, penawarnya adalah cinta. Saya harus menemukan orang yang belum mengenal saya, tapi saya harus bisa membuat dia mencintai saya dan saya mencintai dia. Tapi harus tulus. Benar-benar tulus. Akhirnya saya bertemu dengan Jessi britha. Awalnya dia kaget dan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada saya. Oh ya, Ramuan ini ternyata tersebar diseluruh dunia, semua ramuan ini berbeda-beda. Ada ramuan yang membuat anda menjadi kelinci, kucing, anjing dan sebagainya. Tapi penawarnya memang hanya cinta.

Saya berhubungan dengan jessi sekitar 5 bulan. Kami telah mencintai satu sama lain. Cinta tulus bukan cinta yang dipaksakan. Jika kalian memasakkan cinta itu, percayalah. Anda tidak akan berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Caranya mudah saja, kamu rela berkorban untuk dia, dan dia juga rela berkorban untuk kamu. Kamu dan dia sama-sama saling melengkapi dan melindungi. Pada tengah malam dibawah bulan purnama say "I LOVE YOU". Tapi dengan cinta yang tulus. Ingat itu! Setelah itu muncul cahaya yang sangat terang dan saya berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.'

Jadi caranya begitu. Memang sih aku belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto. Aku juga masih ragu tentang perasaan ku dengan Naruto. Karna terkadang aku masih teringat dengan Cinta pertamaku. Aku menutup laptop ku karna apa yang aku cari sudah ketemu. Aku lalu mengambil posisi duduk disofa bersama Naruto yang sedang asik menikmati acara. Dia terlihat serius sekali. Sampai mata kucing biru sapphire nya yang besar itu tidak berkedip.

Satu ide terlintas dibenakku. Dari pada tak ada kerjaan lebih baik aku membuat sebuah makanan. Aku akan membuat makanan untuk makan malam. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan langsung menuju dapur. Aku membuka kulkas berharap aku bisa membuat sebuah makanan yang sudah lama tak aku buat. Yap Kari. Aku akan membuat kari(curry).

Aku melihat semua bahan yang ada dikulkas. "yokatta. bahan-bahannya ada" aku mengecek bahan-bahan untuk membuat roux (bumbu utama kari) juga ada. Yup, selesai. Bahan-bahannya sudah siap. Tinggal membuatnya. Semoga nanti naruto-kun suka dengan masakanku. Dari pada dia selalu memakan ramen instan. Terus-terusan makan ramen instan kan tidak baik.

Sekarang aku sedang menumis daging dan sayurannya. Setelah menumis masukkan kaldu. 'bla-bla-bla(malas buat resepnya)' setelah 15 menit, angkat lalu sajikan diatas nasi hangat. Nasi kari untuk 2 porsi selesai. Hmm.. wangi sekali. Kari nya memang tidak terlalu pedas. Waktu itu aku pernah membuat kari yang cukup pedas. Baru satu suapan aja rasanya tidak berani makan lagi saking pedasnya. Yah, Jadi gak kemakan.

Sekarang sudah jam 18.10 aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Eh, Naruto-kun malah tertidur disofa. Dia sudah kembali kewujud aslinya.

"Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun." aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"eeggh.." dia mulai bergerak. Kata ku dia akan duduk ternyata malah berbalik dan memunggungi ku.

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun, a-aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." tiba-tiba saja dia langsung duduk.

"apa? Makanan? Kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat lapar-ttebayo." dia mulai berdiri.

"N-Naruto-kun belum boleh makan sebelum mandi. A-ayo mandi sana!" dia memajukan bibirnya.

"iya iya.." dia sangat lucu kalau seperti itu. Aku berinisiatif untuk menunggunya diruang makan. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya dia keluar dari kamarku.

"wangi sekali-ttebayo!" Naruto-kun melangkah dengan cepat keruang makan.

"apa kau yang membuatnya hinata-chan?" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"cobalah.." dia mengambil kari yang aku buat dan memakannya. Raut wajahnya berubah. Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan karinya. Lantas aku memakan kari bagianku. Tak ada yang salah.

"a-apa ada yangsalah na-naruto-kun?" dia menggeleng.

"ini enak sekali-ttebayo. sepertinya aku pernah mencicipinya. Tapi aku tak tau kapan dan dimana aku mencicipinya!" syukurlah. Aku pikir ada yang salah, batinku. Melihat dia , seperti ada pertanyaan yang akan aku tanyakan.

"a-ano.. Na-naruto-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya s-sesuatu?" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"hm.." aku tak berani menatapnya sekarang.

"a-ano.. etto.. a-apa kau yang~" 1 detik 2 detik 1 menit 3 menit

"yang?" wajahku merona hebat sekarang.

"ukh, apa kau yang kemarin mengganti b-bajuku?" dia mulai tertawa renyah. Aku berusaha mati-matian menatapnya.

"gomenne hinata-chan. Memang aku yang menukarnya." *blush*

"tapi aku tak melakukan hal yang aneh kok, habisnya.. aku tak tega membiarkanmu memakai baju itu untuk tidur. Itu sangat tidak nyaman-ttebayo!" dia menyuap kembali makanannya.

"tapi.. tubuhmu memang sangat bagus Hinata-chan!" wajahku memerah karna malu.

"DASAR MESUM!" aku melempar sumpit ku kearahnya.

"gomen hinata-chan. Gomen!" sabar Hinata, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan. hah, aku mulai meredam emosiku.

"aku sudah selesai." dia mengelus-elus perutnya. Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku mengambil piring yang kami gunakan untuk makan tadi dan segera mencucinya. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku dan membenamkan wajahnya dileherku.

"kau ini~ selalu saja." dia tertawa.

"wangi mu membuat aku mabuk-ttebayo!"

"lepaskan Naruto-kun, aku sedang mencuci piring" alih alih dia melepaskan. Dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"hanya malam hari aku bisa memelukmu hinata-chan." sebenarnya aku tak tega. Apalagi mendengar nada suaranya tersirat rasa kecewa. Akhirnya aku biarkan saja dia memelukku seperti itu.

Dari pada berdiri, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk disofa. Aku duduk disana sambil menonton tv. Naruto-kun sekarang tidak berpelukan lagi denganku. Tapi dia tiduran diatas pahaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang menatapku dan mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

"aku ingin kita selalu bersama hinata-chan.." dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"sayangnya aku hanya bisa seperti ini ketika malam hari." aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"tadi siang aku membaca sebuah artikel." tiba-tiba dia langsung duduk.

"artikel? Artikel apa?" aku memposisikan badanku menghadap ke dia.

"tentang ramuan itu, katanya Naruto-kun bisa kembali seperti semula asal, Naruto-kun memilih seseorang yang belum naruto-kun kenal untuk mencintai Naruto-kun." alisnya tampak beradu.

"jika naruto-kun mencintainya dan dia juga mencintai naruto-kun, katakan i love you dibawah bulan purnama. Tapi cintanya memang benar-benar tulus, bukan cinta yang dipaksakan! Dan jangan pernah ragu, kalau kau memilih pasangan yang salah, kau tak akan kembali menjadi manusia lagi." dia menyandarkan badan nya di sandaran sofa.

"aku sudah memiliki Hinata-chan, Cuma tinggal menunggu bulan purnama dan katakan i love~"

"entahlah, aku tak yakin" aku memotong perkatannya.

"maksudmu?"

"aku.. aku belum yakin dengan perasaan ku, setidaknya buat lah aku yakin terlebih dahulu." dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"apa yang harus kulakukan hinata-chan?" aku menaikkan kedua bahuku.

"entahlah, berlaku romantis padaku, mungkin." dia memelukku dengan tiba-tiba.

"itu hal yang gampang hime." dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa?" aku mencubit daguku memasang tampang sedang berpikir.

"menurutmu?" dia mendekat kearahku dan langsung memegang pinggangku dengan erat. Wajahnya tambah lama, tambah mendekat kearahku, dia memiringkan kepalanya agar batang hidungnya tidak bertabrakan dengan batang hidungku. sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya. Aku menutup mataku berpikir kejadian itu pasti akan terjadi. Sekarang, benda lembut nan hangat itu sudah menempel dibibir tipisku. Dia melakukannya sangat lembut. Ini ciuman pertama ku, aku tak menyangka kalau Naruto yang akan mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Dia lalu mengakhiri ciuman kami karna mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Entah mengapa, tiap melihat dia seperti itu aku jadi berdebar.

"bagaimana?" aku memalingkan wajahku.

"b-bagaimana apanya?" kataku.

"kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku Naruto-kun!" aku meninju kecil pergelangan tangannya.

"ittai!" dia meringis, padahal aku tau tinjuku tak akan berarti padanya. "aku tak mencurinya!" aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu?" aku menggeleng.

"mana mungkin ciuman bisa diukur untuk hal itu!" dia membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku.

"jadi kau mau yang lebih?" wajahku sudah semerah tomat mendengar bisikannya. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar pura-pura polos.

"maksudku bukan begitu Naruto Mesum!" dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahaha ..berarti aku dong orang pertama yang mencium hinata-chan? Aduh senangnya."*blush* "Dasar Mesum."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chap 3 update! Divaa dah usahaiin buat update cepet! Gimana? Bagus gak? Nanti di chap 4 baru Divaa kasih tau siapa yang menjadi cinta pertama Hinata.. makanya chapter 3nya Cuma segini!**

**Yang udah baca jangan lupa review nya.. arigatou..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: CAT?**

**Author: Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto. Just this story belong Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning:AU. OOC. Typo's. Alur ceritanya kecepetan. Dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**-DONT LIKE DONT READ- (Remember it) **

**Happy reading minna... **

**Chapter 4**

Apa yang harus kulakukan dijam istirahat begini? Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke, Ino juga pergi berdua dengan Sai. Mana mungkin aku mengikuti mereka, bisa-bisa aku hanya jadi penggannggu. Huh, Bosan sekali.

"hay!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Reflek aku menoleh kebelakang.

"ha-hay Sasori-kun.." dia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku.

"sedang apa?" aku merasa sedikit gugup kalau dekat dengan Sasori-kun. Dia.. dia cinta pertama ku. Itu yang membuatku sampai sekarang bingung tentang perasaanku pada Naruto-kun. Aku telah memendam perasaan pada Sasori-kun hampir 2 tahun, dan aku belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi sekarang aku masih bingung tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku mencintai Sasori-kun atau Naruto-kun?

"se-seperti yang sasori-kun lihat, a-aku tak sedang a-apa-apa."

"begini.. apa kau ada waktu pergi bersamaku pulang sekolah nanti?" apa? Pergi dengan Sasori-kun? Pulang sekolah nanti? Tanpa pikir panjang aku pasti akan berkata...

"t-tentu!" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ini ajaib.

"baiklah, kita akan pergi berdua setelah pulang sekolah nanti, jangan lupa!" dia menjauh dariku dan segera melangkah keluar kelas. Apa? Berdua? Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Ini mimpi, ini pasti mimpi! Tapi aku yakin ini kenyataan.

"hoi, kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" aku menoleh kearah samping bangku ku. Aku mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap heran padaku.

"a-ano, hmm.. Sa-Sasori-kun mengajak aku pergi dengannya seusai pulang sekolah." sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksudmu kencan? Aku pikir kau sudah melupakan Sasori. Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau telah memiliki Naruto?" seketika wajahku langsung berubah muram. Sakura Benar, aku sudah memiliki Naruto-kun.

"tapi ini kesempatan emas Sakura-chan..." Aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"kau sebenarnya mencintai Naruto tidak sih? Atau kau hanya mempermainkannya?" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"entahlah, aku masih ragu." Sakura menghela nafas berat dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"ragu? Hah.. terserah kau sajalah Hinata-chan. Setidaknya aku sudah menasehatimu." Sakura meninggalkanku yang sedang menunduk sendirian. Kami-sama.. bagaimana ini? Sasori-kun atau Naruto-kun? Lagian, kenapa Sasori-kun datang pada saat yang tidak tepat sih? Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku ragu! Seseorang tolong aku!

.

.

.

.

Seperti janji Sasori-kun, dia akan pergi denganku seusai jam sekolah. Aku menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya aku err~ bagaimana ini?. Bunyi deru motor mulai terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Sebuah motor berjenis ninja itu berhenti tepat didepanku. Sang pengendara motor itu membuka helmnya.

"ayo naik Hinata-chan!" Kyaa! Sasori-kun memanggilku dengan memakai suffix chan! aku pun menaiki motornya setelah memakai helm yang ia berikan padaku.

"peluk pinggangku, Hinata-chan!" dengan ragu-ragu, aku lalu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Wangi maskulinnya mulai tercium indra pernafasanku. Jarang sekali aku mendapati momen seperti ini.

"ki-kita akan kemana Sasori-kun?"

"ke konoha land" Konoha Land, tempat berbagai macam arena permainan yang ada disana. Dari yang khusus untuk anak-anak, sampai arena permainan yang ekstrim. Aku tidak pernah pergi lagi kesana sejak aku berumur 5 tahun.

Sekitar 10 menit perjalanan, kami tiba di konoha land. Disini ramai sekali. Sasori-kun memesan 2 buah tiket masuk. Setelah mendapatkan tiket, kami pun masuk ke konoha land. Sangat ramai.

"ki-kita akan naik apa Sasori-kun?"

"bagaimana kalau yang itu?"

.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Padahal kau sudah memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto? Apa yang kurang darinya sehingga kau masih memiliki tempat kosong dihatimu untuk pria lain?

"kau kenapa Sakura?" aku menoleh kesosok seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk disampingku.

"tidak, ini tentang Hinata-chan." Sasuke-kun mengerutkan dahinya.

"ada apa?" aku menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku.

"dia.. dia pergi berkencan dengan Sasori." Sasuke-kun melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya dan bersandardi sandaran kursi. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"aku pikir dia sudah melupakan Sasori." Aku mengela nafasku.

"aku pikir juga begitu, apa dia tidak berpikir tentang perasaan Naruto, jika Naruto tau dia berkencan dengan pria lain." aku menyeruput minumanku.

"aku tau Sasori adalah cinta pertama Hinata, tapi dia kan telah memiliki kekasih. tak seharusnya dia berkencan dengan pria lain." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"hn."

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan badanku diatas tempat tidurku. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tugas yang diberi sensei juga sudah selesai. aku mengerjakannya tadi siang bersama Sasuke-kun. Tapi kata Sasuke-kun, dia ingin pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan bersama ku. Nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Aku menoleh kearah meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurku. Mungkin Sasuke-kun. Aku duduk dan langsung meraih ponselku. Oh bukan. Apa? Telpon rumah Hinata? Tumben Hinata memakai telpon rumahnya.

"moshi-moshi."

"Sakura, ini aku Naruto."

"oh, ada apa Naruto?"

"apa Hinata-chan ada disana?" dari nada suaranya dia pasti sedang cemas.

"tidak. Memangnya Hinata-chan belum pulang?"

"belum, apa kau tau dia ada dimana? Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi ponselnya tidak aktif." jadi karna berkencan dengan Sasori, dia belum pulang sampai sekarang? Apa aku harus memberitahu Naruto kalau dia berkencan dengan Sasori? Hah, Ini pilihan yang sulit.

"Sakura, apa kau masih disana?"

"i-iya masih, apa kau sudah menelpon Ino?"

"sudah, tapi dia tak ada disana." apa yang harus kulakukan?

"begini... tadi setelah pulang sekolah, katanya dia akan pergi dengan temannya. Tapi aku tak tau dia akan pergi kemana." mungkin cara ini yang harus ku pakai, berbohong agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Biarkan dia tau sendiri dari Hinata-chan. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan Hinata-chan dengan Naruto.

"teman perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"entahlah, aku tak tau." Jawabku berbohong. Aku tau pasti Naruto akan cemas.

"arigatou Sakura. Aku akan mencarinya keluar sebentar."

"doitemashite. Hati-hati Naruto." aku memutuskan sambungan ponselku dengan Naruto. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Sampai malam pun dia belum pulang juga?

**End Sakura POV**

**Naruto pov**

Aku mengambil jaketku lalu berjalan keluar apartemen Hinata-chan. Aku tak mempedulikan perutku yang dari tadi berontak untuk segera diisi. Aku benar-benar cemas, tak biasanya Hinata-chan pergi sampai semalam ini. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tak mungkin dia tersesat dikota ini. Dia kan sudah lama tinggal disini.

Apa mungkin Hinata diculik? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Hinata itu kuat, tingkahnya saja yang malu-malu begitu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman kota. Kalau di tak ada ditaman kota aku harus mencari dia kemana lagi ya? setelah sampai, Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling taman kota.

Aku msih menggerakkan mata sapphire ku mengelilingi sudut-sudut taman kota. Sampai iris ku berhenti. Akhirnya aku menemukan dia, gadis berambut indigo ku sedang tertawa. Apa? Tertawa? Aku menoleh kearah samping gadisku.

Dia.. siapa? Ada seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Hinata-chan, memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan dia tengah menggenggam tangan Hinata-chan. Menggenggam tangan? Wajah Hinata-chan terlihat sangat senang sekali. Melihat itu hatiku langsung terasa seperti teriris. Aku tak menyangka Hinata-chan berbuat seperti ini padaku. Apa dia hanya pura-pura mencintaiku? Kalau begitu kenapa dia membiarkan aku tinggal di apartemennya? Aku memang tak bisa ada untuknya disiang hari, aku hanya bisa menjaganya pada malam hari. Aku hanya menjadi kucing kecil yang tak berguna ketika siang hari. Mungkin karna itu Hinata-chan ragu padaku. Dia masih ragu tentang cintanya. Ternyata itu, pria itu yang membuatnya ragu dan juga karna keadaanku. Sekarang aku sadar, aku tak berarti bagi Hinata-chan. Aku yang terlalu berharap dia bisa membantuku. Ternyata dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menolongku.

Dengan rasa kecewa, Aku keluar dari taman kota itu dengan wajah muram. Aku tak bisa marah pada Hinata-chan. Aku takut kalau aku marah, aku tak akan pernah melihat Hinata-chan lagi. Kami-sama... bagimana ini? Kekuranganku menjadi penghambat untukku bersama Hinata-chan. Padahal aku sudah merasa mencintainya. Tapi dia malah mencintai orang lain.

Kenapa Aku harus kehilangan setengah dari memori otakku? Aku jadi tak mengenal satu orang pun didunia ini selain Hinata-chan dan beberapa temannya. Gadis yang memelukku secara tiba-tiba pun aku tak mengingatnya. Aku Cuma punya Hinata-chan disini. Dan sekarang dia

Aku membuka pintu apartemen Hinata-chan dan langsung tiduran diatas sofa. Aku menghidupkan televisi untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Berharap menonton bisa menghilang perasaan sakitku walau sedikit. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam lewat, ternyata Hinata-chan bisa lupa waktu bersama pria itu. Ya, dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"tadaima." aku mendengar suara Hinata-chan yang telah memasuki apartemen. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu bersemangat. Dia lalu duduk diatas sofa yang sedang aku tiduri. Senyum sumringah senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"dari mana saja?" tanyaku padanya.

"gomen Naruto-kun, aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku akan pulang telat. Aku tadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah teman." aku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"rumah teman atau taman kota?" dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksud Naruto-kun a-apa?" aku lalu duduk dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada layar tv.

"teman yang kau maksud itu, apa cowok berambut merah itu?" aku menyandarkan badanku dan masih tak menatap wajahnya.

"aku melihat kalian berdua berpegangan tangan ditaman kota." aku tersenyum miris.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat hal yang begitu menyakitkan Hinata." embel embel chan yang biasa aku gunakan padanya pun tak aku pedulikan. Aku tak tau ekspresi apa yang dia keluarkan, karna aku masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau berkata ragu waktu aku menanyaimu waktu itu. Ternyata pria bersurai merah itu yang membuat mu masih ragu padaku, eh?" aku meliriknya dengan ujung ekor mataku. Dia menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"andai kau bilang dari awal, aku tak akan mungkin mencintaimu seperti ini Hinata."

Aku melangkah pergi dari tempat ku duduk menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. 'glek' entah mengapa rasa haus itu belum juga hilang. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat.

"aku memang mencintai Sasori-kun!" gelas yang aku pegang tadi, telah jatuh kelantai dan berderai. Aku melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku masih diam mematung mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sekarang matanya mulai dihiasi oleh liquid bening. Aku mengambil jaketku dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Hinata. Aku tak mempedulikan dia yang terus memanggilku. Sakit. Itu yang aku rasakan.

"arggh! Aku mau pergi kemana?" Aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain hinata yang aku kenal disini. Sekarang aku sedang duduk dibangku taman dekat apartemen Hinata, sendiri.

"hoi! Naruto?" aku menoleh keasal suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan laki-laki berambut raven mendekatiku.

"Sakura, Sasuke?" Sakura memposisikan duduk disebelahku dan Sasuke.

"apa Hinata-chan sudah ketemu?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"hei kau kenapa? Biasanya kau kan selalu ribut?" aku hanya diam.

"kau bertemu dengannya dimana?" aku menegakkan badanku yang dari tadi terus menunduk .

"di taman kota, dengan pria bersurai merah." Sakura dan Sasuke menyeringitkan dahinya.

"maksudmu Sasori?" aku mengangguk.

"entahlah, tapi apa kalian bisa menceritakan padaku tentang siapa Sasori itu?" aku menatap penuh harap ke arah Sakura.

"tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita kecafe Green Hause. Tak enak membicirakannya disini." Cafe Green Hause memang dekat dari sini. Dibandingkan dengan cafe Sora, cafe Green House memang tak sebesar cafe Sora. Tapi disana tempat yang tenang dan cocok untuk bersantai.

Tak sampai 3 menit untuk kami sampai disana. Kami duduk dibangku yang berisi empat kursi. Kami bertiga memesan orange juice. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke mau mentraktir kami.

"jadi.. Sasori itu siapa?" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Sasori itu.. bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya Hinata-chan."

"Dia pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun diincar oleh Hinata-chan. Aku pikir dia sudah bisa melupakan Sasori karna adanya kamu, Naruto."

"hn. Dan jangan lupakan sifat playboynya Sakura." ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Sasori sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, itu sebabnya aku tak pernah menyetujui Hinata-chan dengan Sasori." Sakura mmenyeruput orange juicenya.

"memangnya Hinata-chan bilang apa padamu sampai kau keluar aprtemennya malam-malam begini?" aku menyandarkan badanku pada sandaran kursi. Sulit mengatakannya tapi memang ini yng terjadi.

"dia bilang dia mencintai Sasori." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"andai aku tau dari awal, aku lebih memilih mencintai gadis lain yang tulus menerimaku apa adanya, apa lagi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku~" perkataanku terputus, setelah aku sadar aku akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura dan Sasuke. apa Mungkin ini jalan keluar nya? apa aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dan Sasuke?

"aku.. aku tak normal." Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sementara Sasuke masih tetap dengan tampang datarnya.

"maksudmu?" aku memain-mainkan sedotan orange juiceku.

"mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi ini kenyataannya." aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Sakura, kau tau kan kucing orange yang ada dirumah Hinata?"

"iya, kucing itu imut sekali, dimana kau membelinya Naruto?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"aku tak membelinya, tapi kucing orange itu sebenarnya adalah aku!"

"APAA?! Jadi Naru-chan itu kamu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku tepat didepan bibirku.

"sstt, jangan keras-keras. huh baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal."

Aku menceritakan awal mula aku menjadi kucing. Sakura masih dalam ekspresi kaget,bingung, dan tidak percaya. Sementara Sasuke, dia tetap stay cool sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan-ttebayo!" aku mengacak-acak kembali rambutku.

"pulanglah dulu keapartemen Hinata, Naruto.. besok aku akan mengajak Hinata berbicara. Jangan kau ungkit masalah ini lagi. anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi jika kau masih marah pada Hinata, aku yakin dia pasti tak akan mau mencintaimu." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"aku mengerti." aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku.

"arigatou Sakura.. Sasuke." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"ya.."

"hn.."

.

.

.

.

Aku memegang kenop pintu apartemen Hinata-chan. Aku harus berpura-pura ini tak pernah terjadi. Tak pernah terjadi. Tak pernah terjadi.

"tadaima." aku masuk keapartemen Hinata. Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan.

"tadaima Hinata-chan."

"o-okaeri Naruto-kun." Hinata masih saja duduk disofa itu.

"aku lapar, apa kau bisa membuatkan ku satu cup ramen Hinata-chan?" dia masih menatapku dengan bingung.

"Hinata-chan?"

"e-eh i-iya." dia melenggang pergi dari sofa dan pastinya menuju kedapur. Apa aku bisa untuk berpura-pura ini tak pernah terjadi? Tapi pengakuan Hinata tentang Sasori itu masih berputar-putar dikepalaku.

"aku mencintai sasori-kun!" "aku mencintai sasori-kun!" "aku mencintai~"

"arrgghh!" aku menarik rambutku. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tak boleh mengingat itu lagi. Aku harus optimis.

"Na-Naruto-kun ini ra-ramennya.." aku menoleh keasal suara lembut itu. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku menarik rambut dan mengambil ramen yang ada ditangannya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk manis disebelahku.

"itadaikimasu." aku menyumpit ramen instan yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

"a-ano.. ano.. N-Naruto-kun dari mana s-saja?" aku berhenti memakan ramen yang hampir aku suapkan dalam mulutku.

"hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." dia menunduk. Entah perasaanku saja, atau apa. Aku malah mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan. Aku meletakkan ramen yang belum aku makan sedikitpun kemeja kecil dekat sofa.

"Hinata-chan.. apa kau menangis?" dia masih menunduk, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi aku melihat tetes air mata jatuh membasahi rok nya.

"gomen N-Naruto-kun. Gomen..hiks gomen." Aku menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku pada punggungya.

"aku tak memiliki hak untuk memaksakanmu mencintaiku, aku tak bisa melarangmu untuk mencintai orang lain." Dia menatap mataku. Matanya yang indah bagai bulan itu kini sembab karna liquid bening yang dari tadi belum juga berhenti.

Disela-sela tangisannya dia masih bisa tersenyum padaku. "arigatou Naruto-kun. A-arigatou." Aku mengangguk. Mungkin ini pilihan yang berat, merelakan Hinata mencintai pemuda selain diriku. Aku mengehela nafas pasrah. Apa yang akan terjadi lah besok. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku menjadi sakit.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Senyum sumringah terpatri diwajah gadis berambut indigo itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu bersemangat melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Sesekali temannya menyapanya dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman tercantik yang dia punya. Akhirnya dia sampai dikelas 11-2. Kelas yang menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Kelas yang dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kepintaran diatas standar. Langkahnya terhenti disebuah meja dengan 2 bangku yang biasa dia tempati. Dia meletakkan tas berwarna ungu muda diatas meja tersebut. Dia lalu mulai menduduki bangku yang memang menjadi miliknya.

"ohayou." pandangan gadis bermata amethyst itu kini terarah pada pintu masuk yang ada dikelas mereka. Dia melihat gadis berambut soft pink dengan pemuda berambut raven tengah berjalan beriringan.

"ohayou Sakura-chan." membalas sapaan pagi dari sahabat karibnya itu. Gadis yang Hinata panggil Sakura itu segera mengisi tempat duduk disebelah Hinata yang kosong.

"Hinata-chan, saat jam istirahat nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisa kan?" Hinata mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Akhirnya sensei berambut panjang dengan wajah cantik nan ayu masuk kedalam ruangan kelas.

"ohayou." sapa sensei tersebut.

"ohayou sensei." jawab anak murid serentak.

"baiklah kita akan memulai pelajaran kita."

.

.

.

.

'Teet teet' bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sensei yang masih asik mengajar itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"sepertinya pelajaran kita hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian." sensei berambut hitam itu melangkah keluar kelas. Sakura mulai mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya dan Sasuke kekantin karna ada hal yang akan dibicarakan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sekarang duduk disebuah meja dengan 3 kursi. Wajah sakura tampak serius menatap itu Hinata sedikit kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Batin Hinata.

"jadi.. kemarin jam berapa kau pulang setelah kencan dengan Sasori?" kata Sakura to the point. Dahi Hinata menyeringit.

"sekitar jam 9 lewat. Memangnya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Sakura memijit-mijit jidatnya. Sementara Sasuke masih diam dengan tampang stoic khas nya.

"apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya Naruto denganmu? Dia menelpon ku dan semua teman-temanmu, untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya.

"lalu dia pergi keluar untuk mencarimu karna dia sangat khawatir. Ternyata dia mendapatimu tengah berpegangan tangan dengan Sasori, apa kau tak tau perasaannya waktu itu?" Hinata hanya diam mendegar perkataan Sakura.

"padahal aku sudah bilang untuk hilangkan perasaanmu pada Sasori. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Hinata-chan."

"hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"playboynya sasori itu sudah kelewat batas Hinata, dia pasti hanya memanfaatkan mu saja." sambung Sasuke. Hinata masih diam mendengar perkataan pacar sahabatnya itu.

"aku tau kau sudah 2 tahun menyimpan perasaan pada Sasori, tapi menurutku kau dan Naruto itu lebih cocok." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kalian tidak mengerti, kalaian tidak tau tentang~"

"kami tau.. kami tau tentang Naru-chan." Potong sakura.

"bagaimana kalian tau?" Hinata melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"kau hanya terobsesi dengan Sasori sang pangeran sekolah itu Hinata, kau tidak mencintainya. Itu telihat jelas dari matamu." sasuke angkat bicara.

"bantulah Naruto Hinata-chan, cintai dia dengan tulus. Jangan buat dia semakin terpuruk dengan masalah ini. Hanya kau yang dia punya sekarang." Hinata menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah berjalan ketaman belakang sekolah memberi makan ikan yang berada disebuah kolam ditaman itu. Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara seorang pemuda.

"ehem.." hinata melihat kebelakang lalu tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"hay Sasori-kun." Dia hanya diam tak menanggapi sapaan Hinata. Tapi Hinata juga tak peduli dengan hal itu, dia masih saja asik memberikan makanan ikan pada ikan-ikan yang ada dikolam itu.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Hinata, Sasori itu.

"bicaralah." Hinata masih asik menebar makanan ikan.

"kau harus mau menjadi pacarku!" Tangan mungil hinata yang sedang menabur makanan ikan itu seketika berhenti. Sasori mendekat dan memegang pinggang ramping Hinata, lalu Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada hinata. Awalnya Hinata menutup mata bersedia menerima ciuman yang akan diberikan oleh Sasori. Tapi bayang-bayang Naruto yang terus mengatakan dia mencintai Hinata, seakan berputar-putar dikepalanya. Hinata mendorong Sasori dengan perlahan. Dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku mencintai orang lain." Hinata mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian. Hinata juga tidak mendegarkan panggilan Sasori. Mungkin pemuda itu marah karna Hinata menolak cintanya, padahal gadis lain pasti akan pingsan saat berbicara atau menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sasori. Kini, Mata amethyst gadis itu telah sembab karna cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Walaupun Naruto mengatakan dia tak punya hak melarang Hinata mencintai pemuda lain, tapi tetap gadis itu hanya bisa berciuman dengan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mencium bibirnya selain Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain memeluk nya selain Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tiduran dipangkuannya selain Naruto. Dia tidak bisa berdebar hebat dengan orang lain selain Naruto. Dan dia tidak bisa memberikan seluruh cintanya pada orang lain selain Naruto. Ya, Namikaze Naruto.

Sekarang tak ada keraguan lagi pada diri gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dia sekarang yakin, benar-benar yakin. Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia Cuma bisa mencintai satu orang, dan itu pasti Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"tadaima." Setelah kejadian tadi Hinata putuskan untuk segera pulang. Sekarang dia berada di Apartemennya bersama pemuda –ralat- kucing berwarna orange itu. sekarang hening yang dia rasakan. Sekarang siang hari, tak akan ada suara membisingkan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tapi itu yang disukai hinata. Suara Naruto yang berisik seperti itu yang disukai Hinata.

Hinata melangkah dengan pelan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Naruto, tepatnya Naruto yang sekarang menjadi kucing itu tertidur diatas tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata kembali teringat ketika pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat polos. Pemuda yang berani-beraninya memeluk hinata yang sedang tertidur dan minta tidur berdua dengan Hinata dengan tampang watados nya. Hinata terkikik geli mengingat kejadiannya dengan Naruto.

Ting nong. Suara bel apartemen Hinata menghentikan kikikan Hinata. Dia melangakah kearah pintu masuk apartemennya dan membukanya. Hinata terkejut melihat siapa orang yang memencet bel apartemennya

"kau~" Hinata diam terpaku melihat gadis berambut pirang itu kembali kekehidupannya.

"tenang~ aku tak akan menganggumu lagi dengan Naruto-kun. Aku malahan berterima kasih padamu. Maaf baru berterima kasih sekarang, aku baru tau apartemenmu setelah susah payah mencari dimana apartemenmu." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Setelah kejadian dicafe itu, aku langsung keluar cafe dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria." Dia menjeda kalimatnya

"Ternyata dia teman lamaku, dan juga~ cinta pertamaku. Kami berbincang-bincang tentang semua hal. Setelah kami kembali berhubungan setelah lost contact selama 4 tahun, sekarang aku resmi jadian dengannya. Aku juga sudah merelakan Naruto-kun padamu."

"Oh ya, jaga naruto-kun baik-baik ya." Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Jangan kau sakiti dia. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri selama aku berpacaran dengannya. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja jika dia merasa tersakiti. Kalau kau mau membuatkan dia makanan, harus yang sehat. Kalau ramen usahakan tambahkan sayuran pelengkap. Oh ya, aku lagi buru-buru, ada seseorang yang menungguku. Aku pergi dulu, jaa!" gadis bermata violet itu pamit dan segera pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

"jaa. arigatou atas sarannya Shion!" Seulas senyum terkembang diwajah cantik itu.

"masalahku dengan gadis itu akhirnya selesai." Hinata menutup pintu dan bernafas lega. Dia bersandar pada pintu dan terduduk dilantai.

Iris amethyst nya yang seindah bulan melirik kearah jam dinding yang sewarna dengan matanya. Hampir masuk waktu makan malam. Ia lalu berdiri menuju ruang makan.

"aku bahkan belum menyediakan makanan, kalau memasak pasti tak kan sempat." gadis bermarga hyuuga itu mengambil 2 cup ramen instan yang terletak dilemari penyimpanan. 'kalau kau mau membuatkan dia makanan, harus yang sehat. Kalau ramen usahakan tambahkan sayuran pelengkap.' kata-kata Shion tadi terngiang dikepalanya dan membuat pekerjaan yang sedang dia kerjakan terhenti. hinata lalu mengambil sayuran seperti sawi, memotongnya dan merebusnya sebentar. Setelah selesai baru ia masukkan kedalam ramen yang sudah di buat terlebih dahulu. Gadis indigo itu meletakkan 2 cup ramen instan itu diatas meja makan, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

'cklek' Tiba-tiba ada cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari dalam kamarnya, membuat mata bulan itu memicing. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Setelah itu cahaya menyilaukan itu memudar dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah menatapnya. Hinata lalu tesenyum pada pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiru laut itu.

"N-naruto-kun, ayo makan. Maaf, A-aku hanya membuat ramen instan." dia menarik lengan pemuda yang dia panggil Naruto-kun dengan ragu. Ia takut kalau Naruto masih marah padanya. Seulas senyum terkembang pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Hinata dan naruto duduk di kursi meja memandang ramennya dengan tampang heran. Dia lalu mengangkat sayur yang dimasukkan oleh Hinata dengan sumpit.

"sayur?" dahi Naruto tampak berkerut.

"tak sehat kalau hanya ramen saja Naruto-kun. Makanya aku tambahkan sayur." Naruto melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Hinata juga sedang memakan ramennya dengan perlahan.

"selesai!" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kebiasaan. dia saja baru dua suap. Sementara pemuda itu sudah selesai.

"aku mau satu lagi-ttebayo. Apa masih ada?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"tunggu sebentar. akan aku buatkan." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"tak usah Hinata-chan." Hinata yang akan mengambil 1 cup ramen untuk Naruto seketika itu berhenti.

"ada apa?" dengan senyum dan wajah watadosnya, Naruto berkata...

"bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua saja?" *blush* Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalari pipi mulusnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"kalau tak mau~"

"baiklah. Aku rasa aku tak akan habis memakannya sendirian." Potong Hinata.

"bilang saja kau juga mau Hinata-chan, tak usah pakai alasan begitu-ttebayo." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hinata hanya melihat kebawah karna tak berani menatap mata pemuda itu.

Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat jari kaki orang didepannya. Tangan seseorang memegang dagunya dan membuat dia mengadah keatas, melihat iris sapphire pemuda itu. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Hinata seakan terhipnotis melihat mata biru itu.

"katakan sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu Hinata." awalnya Gadis bernama Hinata itu bingung, tapi setelah dia mengerti maksud Naruto secara tiba-tiba dia langsung memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"aku~ mencintai mu. Aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" seulas senyum indah terkembang diwajah tampan Naruto. Dia membalas pelukan gadisnya.

"aku juga. Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu!" liquid bening keluar dari mata bulan Hinata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis didepannya. Dia mendekat dan memiringkan wajahnya. Hinata menutup matanya. Dia tak memberontak ataupun menolak. Dia tidak menolak kalau Naruto yang melakukannya. Naruto mulai merasakan rasa manis dari bibir gadis yang dia cintai. Tak ada nafsu, mereka melakukannya dengan cinta. Bibir mereka masih tertempel sampai sang gadis melepaskan ciuman mereka. Nafas mereka tersengah-engah.

"kau tak ragu lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"aku sadar... Ternyata aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto tertawa renyah. Hinata menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"sudah aku duga. Mana mungkin ada gadis yang bisa menahan pesonaku. Apa lagi sampai menolakku..." Bletak.

"ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"dasar Naruto no Baka. Memangnya aku mencintaimu karna pesona mu itu apa?" Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"gomen hime. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu jelek kalau lagi marah." Bletak.

"ittai.. kenapa kamu memukulku lagi Hinata?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"masa tadi kau bilang aku jelek?"

"iya-iya.. kamu cantik." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut indigo hinata.

"huh dasar gombal." Naruto sweatdrop. Nih cewek, dibilang jelek salah, dibilang cantik malah dikatain gombal.

"terserah, aku capek."

Naruto pergi keruang santai tempat dia sering menonton tv. Hinata mengikutinya dari diikuti, Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"kenapa mengikutiku?" Hinata memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

"a-ano, a-aku.. eh?" Naruto menarik tangan hinata menuju sofa. Setelah Hinata duduk, Naruto menidurkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan hinata.

"aku selalu suka posisi yang seperti ini." Alis hinata tampak menyatu.

"kenapa?" Naruto menatap mata hinata.

"aku hanya merasa nyaman saja-ttebayo. " Hinta menyisir rambut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya.

"kita hanya tinggal menunggu bulan purnama Naruto-kun. Bersabarlah!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

"bagaimana kalau cara itu tak berhasil?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat jari hinata yang sedang memegang rambut Naruto terhenti.

Hinata menggeleng. "aku yakin. Cara itu pasti berhasil."

"semoga..." Naruto masih saja memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana minna? Udah panjang kah? Divaa harap ini udah panjang. Mungkin setelah menyelesaikan fanfic yang satu ini Divaa bakal Hiatus dulu. Kenapa begitu? Yaa.. Divaa juga punya kehidupan nyata. Divaa kan udah kelas 9. Jadi Divaa mau belajar buat UN nanti. Sebenarnya sedih sih. Padahal Divaa udah punya banyak Fanfic NaruHina di laptop yang belum selesai.. tapi pendidikan tetap no 1. Divaa pengen ngejar cita-cita Divaa. –eh? Kok malah curhat sih?- **

**Hahaha.. terimakasih buat review yang sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**yang udah baca chapter ini jangan lupa Review yaa, biar Divaa bisa belajar jadi lebih baik. Bilang kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Jangan flame-flame gak jelas, karna itu bisa ngebuat Divaa nge drop. Ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T +**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Cat? © Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like dont read (remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya Matahari mulai masuk dari sela-sela fentilasi dan menembus kaca-kaca jendela. Tampak seorang gadis merunduk dan mengelus-elus kepala seekor kucing lucu berwarna orange.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan seekor kucing.

Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Bukan karna gadis bernama Hinata itu sudah gila atau kurang waras. Tapi kucing yang berada didepannya ini bukan kucing biasa. Dia Manusia yang untuk sementara waktu berubah menjadi kucing, karna kecerobohannya meminum ramuan aneh.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan pulang agak lama dari biasanya. Aku ada kegiatan di Sekolah. Sekarang ini, memang benar-benar kegiatan disekolah. Aku tak bohong!" jari Hinata membentuk lambang peace 'V' kemudian Hinata berdiri dari posisinya.

Sejak kejadian itu, tampaknya Naruto sedikit was-was dengan Hinata. Ia tak mau gadis itu kembali lagi kepelukan sang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun! Jaa!" Hinata melambai kearah Naruto dan menutup pintu. Naruto hanya menatap sendu Hinata yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

Sementara Hinata, ia sedang membelakangi pintu apartemen dan kemudian menghela nafas. Sebenarnya berat bagi Hinata untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dirumah. Dia pasti merasa bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswi.

Ya , predikat pelajar teladan yang Hinata sandang, tak akan dia berikan kepada orang lain hanya karna dia bolos sekolah. Dengan perasaan pasti, Hinata kemudian mengacungkan tinjunya keatas langit.

"Yosh.."

.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah. seperti biasanya, banyak anak murid yang sudah datang. Tapi ada yang tak biasa saat Hinata berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Tatapan para siswi membuat Hinata sedikit risih. Tatapan mereka sungguh menusuk. Memangnya apa kesalahan yang Hinata perbuat sampai mereka melihat hinata seperti itu? Seingatnya kemarin ia tak melakukan hal yang buruk kepada teman-temannya.

"Menolak Sasori-kun begitu saja. Huh.. Dasar sok cantik!" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Apalagi ini? Hah, Jadi karna itu semua siswi jadi menatap aneh padanya. Karna Sasori, Si pangeran sekolah. Salahkan hati Hinata yang tidak bisa memberi sedikit ruang untuk Sasori si pangeran Sekolah itu.

Hinata menoleh kearah samping lalu menatap tajam dan horor pada seorang siswi yang berbicara tadi.

"Kusso, Memangnya apa urusanmu?" kata Hinata tajam. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Hinata. Yang dia tau Hinata adalah gadis lembut dan pemalu. Gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Yang membuat Hinata tidak biasa hanyalah kepintarannya. Hanya itu yang dia tau.

"Karin.. jangan mencari ribut dengan Hinata, dia memang pendiam dan pemalu, tapi dia tak segan-segan untuk berkelahi dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya marah!" bisik salah satu gadis yang ada diantara mereka.

Gadis berambut merah itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak, dia tak akan takut melawan Hinata. Ya, dia tak mungkin takut melawan Hinata. Tapi, saat dia ingin membalas, nyalinya langsung ciut melihat tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

"Maafkan teman kami Hinata-sama.." mereka, kecuali gadis berambut merah itu menunduk. Hinata masih menatap tajam pada gadis berambut merah itu. Hinata mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hari ini kau selamat..." Hinata mendorong sedikit pundak gadis itu yang menyebabkan punggungnya sedikit menyentuh tembok. keringat dingin tampak mengalir didahi gadis itu. Hinata lalu berjalan menjauh dari gadis yang tadi memakinya.

Para siswa dan siswi yag berada disekitar sana menatap ngeri setelah kepergian Hinata. Hinata yang mereka kenal lembut dan pemalu tak akan mungkin seperti itu. Apa mungkin itu adalah sifat asli Hinata yang berusaha ia tutupi selama ini? Semua pemikiran tentang Hinata memenuhi kepala para siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian itu.

Mungkin Hinata bisa dikatakan berkepribadian ganda ya?

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Hinata.**

Seberkas Cahaya tampak masuk melalui jendela kaca Apartemen tersebut. Suasana di Apartemen tersebut tampak tenang, hening, dan sepi. Seekor kucing tampak hanya menatap kosong pada layar TV. Wajahnya begitu suram.

"Meow.." (bosan..) '_apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang. Hinata pasti akan pulang lama.'_ batinnya.

Kucing berwarna orange itu menguap. Dia menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Dia melihat kaki-kaki mungilnya yang ditutupi oleh bulu-bulu halus berwarna orange tersebut.

Dia berpikir, andai saja kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia pada saat siang hari. Ia pasti akan menjemput Hinata dan bisa menjaganya.

'kalau Hinata belum pulang sampai jam 6. Aku akan menjemputnya kesekolahnya.' mata berwarna Blue Sapphire itu kemudian menutup. Setidaknya ia masih bisa kan menjaga Hinata pada malam hari?

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Burung-burung telah pulang kesarangnya. Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna orange karna hari senja, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kelam. Sang Mentari pun juga sudah menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya kepada Sang Rembulan.

Didalam sebuah Apartemen yang sunyi, hanya tampak seorang pemuda yang tertidur, tenang. Satu-satunya sumber suara disana hanyalah suara TV yang masih menyala dari tadi. Sang pemuda yang dari tadi menonton itu pun sudah dari tadi terlelap.

'_brukk'_ seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik terjatuh dari sofa. Seketika kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan Iris seindah lautan itu. Dia lalu duduk dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur dengan lantai.

"Hoam.. kepalaku sakit sekali-ttebayo," Pemuda itu menguap sambil mengeluh. Dia mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabriknya yang semakin membuat rambut itu terlihat kusut. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit berkunang kunang, Dia lalu mengarahkan matanya kearah jam dinding yang sewarna dengan mata kekasihya.

"Apa Hinata-chan sudah pulang?" dia menyelidiki setiap ruangan dengan iris matanya.

"Sepertinya belum." Dia lalu berdiri dan langsung menyambar jaketnya. Jaket berwarna orange Hitam yang menjadi jaket Favoritenya.

"Hinata-chan bersekolah di KSHS. Aku rasa, aku tau tempatnya. Tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan resleting jaketnya. Ia pun melangkah berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Baru ia akan memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Naruto dapat melihat sedikit demi sedikit gambar-gambar yang ia tak tau apa itu, seperti melintas dikepalanya. Gambar-gambar itu seakan berputar membuat kepala Naruto terasa pusing. Tak berapa lama, Dia terduduk dengan tangan kiri memegang kepalanya dan tangan kanan masih diam memegang kenop pintu.

"Kepalaku.. sakit.." dalam beberapa detik, Naruto ambruk dan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin itu efek dari kepalanya yang terbentur lantai saat ia terjatuh tadi.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar itu tampak tenang. Sang guru asik mengajari beberapa orang muridnya yang akan membawa nama baik sekolah seusai mereka lulus.

Didalam kelas ini, hanya berisisi orang-orang yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata untuk dibina, agar nilai kelulusannya nanti bisa menjadi nilai teringgi di sekolah, mau pun dikotanya. Dan sudah pasti Itu juga akan meningkatkan prestasi & kepopuleran sekolah itu.

Tapi kalau kita melihat kesudut ruangan, tampak Seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang gelisah. Entah apa penyebabnya, sang gadis merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi dia tidak tau hal itu. Sepertinya Sensei yang mengajarnya itu juga menyadari itu.

"Hinata-san... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa begitu gelisah?" Sensei yang sedang memberikan pelajaran untuk siswa yang akan menghadapi ujian itu menegur Hinata.

"A-ano sensei.. etto.. a-apa aku boleh pulang terlebih dahulu?" entah kenapa, perasaan Hinata dari tadi tak enak. Ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sensei itu menghela nafas berat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sensei itu menatap Hinata dengan menyipitkan sedikit matanya.

"A-aku rasa, aku tak enak badan." Ucap Hinata.

"Hah.. Apa boleh buat, lagian kau juga sudah memahami materi yang aku berikan." Mendengar itu Hinata segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Hinata berterima kasih kepada sensei tersebut dan melangkah dengan cepat keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." dengan perasaan berkecamuk Hinata memutar kenop pintu. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dibagian belakang pintu. Ia tak bisa membuka pintu secara lebar. Hinata memasukkan kepalanya ke pintu yang hanya sampai setengah terbuka itu.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun.." ia melihat kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri dibalik pintu. Hinata berusaha masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Setelah masuk, ia berusaha Dengan sekuat tenaga membawa Naruto menuju sofa. _'apa yang terjadi?_' batin Hinata. _'Apa ada pencuri yang masuk?_' setelah meletakkan Naruto pada posisi yang nyaman menurut Hinata, dia berlari dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya. 'cklek'

Hinata berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar. Kamarnya masih seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Hinata masuk kekamarnya dengan hati-hati dan memeriksa laci lemari baju yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan uang untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

Ia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. tak ada yang hilang. Lalu, Naruto pingsan karna apa?

Ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan langsung menuju ketempat Naruto. Ia memeriksa suhu badan Naruto. Tidak panas, Tapi kenapa dia berkeringat? Padahal apartemen inikan memakai AC.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Hinata menunggu Naruto agar dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Tangan Hinata tampak bergetar menunggu kekasihnya itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Engghh.." suara Naruto terdengar begitu jelas bagi Hinata. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sapphire-nya itu perlahan membuka. Gerakan pertama, Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-apa kau sakit?" perasaan khawatir Hinata tambah menjadi karna tak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Naru~"

"Kepalaku sakit.." Hinata menyeringitkan dahinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan air putih.." Hinata menuju kedapur untuk mengambil air putih. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Hinata kembali ketempat Naruto dengan membawa sebuah gelas berisi air ditangannya.

"Minum dulu Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan gelas tersebut ke Naruto. Naruto langsung meneguk Habis air putih yang diberikan Hinata.

"A-apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" Naruto memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"A-aku.. samar-samar aku mulai ingat tentang masa laluku.." Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Tapi setelah itu, tampak senyum lembut ia hadirkan diwajahnya. Ini sebuah kabar baik bukan? Naruto sudah bisa mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku ingat, aku ingat kedua orang tuaku yang dibunuh didepan mataku sendiri saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Kemudian aku diasuh oleh kakekku. Tapi kakekku meninggal saat aku berusia 16 tahun." Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Ah, sepertinya ini kabar yang err~ buruk. Hinata mengulum kembali senyum manisnya.

"Aku juga ingat tentang gadis berambut pirang itu. Namanya Shion kan? Dia memang pacarku, tapi sekarang aku tak memiliki perasaan cinta seperti saat aku dekat dengan Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto polos, sontak Wajah Hinata memerah. Pemuda rambut pirang itu selalu saja seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shion.. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu dia kemari?

"Oh ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Shion kemari, katanya dia sudah merelakan aku bersama Naruto-kun. Sekarang dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih." Mulut Naruto berbentuk 'o' mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Yokatta.."

"Apa ada ingatan Naruto-kun tentang yang lain?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Selebihnya samar-samar.. tiap aku berusaha mengingatnya kepalaku terasa sakit.." tutur Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan dipaksakan Naruto-kun, mungkin secara perlahan-lahan ingatanmu akan cepat kembali.." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kau bisa berada dibalik pintu?"Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu.. sebenarnya aku ingin menjemputmu kesekolah, sekarang sudah malam, aku takut nanti kau pergi dengan pemuda lain. Aku takut kau akan diapa-apakan oleh orang itu-ttebayo." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Hinata hanya terkekeh. Dia mendekat kearah Naruto dan mendekat kan wajah Naruto kearahnya.

"Apa kau tau Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Aku ini milikmu, dan aku pasti akan menjaga apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu Naruto-kun." Wajah Naruto di hiasi semburat merah ketika mendengar bisikan Hinata. Entah dari mana Hinata mendapat keberanian berbicara seperti itu. Sepertinya sikap gugup Hinata hilang seiring berjalannya waktu ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan.." Hinata masih sibuk mengiris-ngiris bawang, dan tak memperdulikan panggilan dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto asik memandang sebuah botol yang dia temukan didalam lemari dengan wajah bingung.

"Hina~"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil menyeka keringatnya. Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata sambil membawa botol yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Ini.. apa?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik kearah Naruto yang sedang menunjukkan botol berwarna putih itu.

"Ohh itu.. Sake.."

"Aku akan mencobanya-ttebayo~" _gluk gluk gluk_

"ja~ ngan.." Hinata terlambat mengatakan kepada kekasihnya itu tentang apa yang dia minum. Pantas saja dia bisa menjadi kucing karna meminum ramuan aneh, memang dasarnya dia orang yang ceroboh.

"Hi~na~ta~chan.." suara Naruto terdengar berubah. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak, dan terdengar err~ ah, lupakan. Dia menjatuhkan botol yang dipegangnya tadi. Tak ada minuman yang tumpah. Pasti Naruto sudah meminumnya sampai habis. Naruto mendekat dengan langkah gontai.

Melihat Naruto mendekat, Hinata pun melangkah mundur kebelakang. Apa dia mabuk?

"Naruto-kun.." Naruto masih berjalan mendekat.

"Ahh.." Tubuh Hinata terhenti karna sudah tersandar di dinding dapur. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sayu Naruto mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. _'Cup.'_

Naruto segera mencium Hinata, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, biasanya Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut. Dia tidak pernah sekasar ini, apa mungkin ini karna pengaruh Sake yang diminumnya tadi? Hinata mulai tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Saat dia akan mendorong Naruto~ _'seett'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto merosot kebawah.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata jongkok, lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh dengan menghadap kelantai. 'kenapa dia sampai pingsan?' pikir Hinata. Jangan-jangan Sake itu membuat dia ganas sementara lalu pingsan begitu saja, sepertinya dia pernah membaca tentang cerita itu disebuah Komik.

Mulai sekarang Hinata tak akan membiarkan Naruto memegang Sake lagi. Bisa-bisa sajakan dia berbuat lebih? Dan Hinata masih ingin tetap menjadi seorang gadis sebelum dia menikah nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik seakan tak memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang berada di klub malam itu. Wajah mereka malahan menampakkan ekspresi senang. Banyak juga orang yang menari-nari di klub itu. Tapi, ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah duduk tenang menikmati minumannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kacau. Sekali lagi diteguknya gelas berisi minuman keras itu.

"Heh Sasori... jangan bilang kau melupakan taruhan kita!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang menepuk pundak Sasori. Awalnya dia sedikit tersentak, lalu tenang kembali.

"Hah Deidara.. kau tenang saja.." ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan dia.. jadi jangan khawatir.." Deidara tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Harusnya kau yang khawatir baka.. aku akan mendapatkan mobilmu kalau kau kalah!" Sasori mengeleng dan memainkan gelasnya yang sudah tidak berisi lagi.

"Kata siapa aku akan ka~"

"Hah sudahlah, waktumu Cuma tinggal 5 Hari. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan berhasil." Deidara meninggalkan Sasori yang baru mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk rencana selanjutnya. Seringaian tampak menghiasi wajah baby face nya itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

.

**A/N: apa alurnya udah sedikit lambat? Kalau belum.. Kenapa Divaa gak bisa ngebuat alur itu sedikit lebih, err~ lambat? Readers gimana sih negebuat alurnya biar lambat? Tolong bantuin, masih newbie nih.. kalau ada yang tau please review, yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya juga ya..!**

**Balasan Review:**

**Akira no Rinnegan: **iyaa Divaa usahaiin buat selesaiin chapter ini, baru Hiatus.

**Huddexxx69: **ini lanjutannya, maksih udah review.

**Uzumakimahendra4: **Divaa juga sadar tentang konfliknya yg kurang greget. Sepertinya chapter ini juga. T_T tapi Divaa bakal usahaiin but chapter depan konfliknya yang agak greget.

**Kirei-neko: **apanya yang semoga? Ah, jangan buat Divaa penasaran donk.

**Mr. Xavier: **ini udah lanjut kok. Arigatou atas reviewnya.

** : **peluk balik. Kemarin2 sih emang update kilat. Tapi sekarang kayaknya bakal lama deh. Gomen ne Jihan-chan (boleh panggil gitu?). tapi Divaa usahaiin buat update agak cepat.

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: **iya, Shion udah selesai. Berkat kamu, aku dapat ide untuk chap selanjutnya! Padahal aku udah terkena WB (Writer Block). Pasti dah ketebak chapter depannya bakal tentang apa kan? Arigatou ya atas sarannya.

**Neko chan: **ini udaah lanjut. Arigatou dah Review Neko chan.

**Sanner uchiha: **ini lanjutannya ayo silahkan dibaca.

**Guest**: terimakasih udah selalu nungguin updatenya (nangis haru) iya semangat!

**Guest: **ini chap selanjutnya dah update.

**Ujhethejamers: **ah, makasih dah bilang FF ini keren. Makasih bgt.

**Husni: **ini dah next. Makasih reviewnya.

**Karizta-chan: **ini udah lanjut. Makasih dah review.

**Sekian dulu dari Divaa, Arigatou untuk yang udah review. Hontou ni Arigatou. Maaf baru balas reviewnya dichap ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Jaa minna! **

**Salam NH'L**


End file.
